Book 2 Percy Jackson Thalia's Curse Tree and The Sea of Monsters
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Back with book 2 of my series see Book 1 for summary
1. Dreams, Camp Half blood Sea of Monsters

_**I don't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus that belongs to Rick Riordan**__** Book 1: Percy Jackson. The Curse of Hades and The Lighting Thief Main pair will be Percy/Oc This will be different then the books by a little **_**Di Angelo**_** Siblings will appear early The Oc will be a surprise. Piper Mc Lean Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace will be in this part of the fic in book 2 and on wards.**_

_**Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque will be in the Ch Called Friends or Foes that will be later in book 4, 5 or 6 depending on a polt I have for them Mpreg is in the story, the child will not be in the story it will be asked about here and there. It will be in a future Sequel It will have Percy and Thomas traits along with others I will tell about along the way in this fic**_

_**Other fics I want to do or see: Rachel Dare Percy/Calypso Percy/Clarisse Percy/Thalia Leo/Calypso Jason Grace /Leo**_ **Valdez **_**Jason Grace/Nico Di Angelo Jason Grace /Frank Zhang Percy/Jason/Luke Percy/Jason/Nico Percy/Frank/Leo Percy/Eurytion Percy/Jason Grace Percy/Leo**_ **Valdez **_**Percy/Frank Zhang Percy/Nico Di Angelo (Based off book 3 and on wards) Blackjack/Tempest fluff Blackjack/ Arion fluff**__**As for Naruto pairs: Naruto/Annabeth Chase Naruto/Thalia Grace Naruto/Piper Mc Lean Naruto/Hazel Laveque **__**Naruto/Percy Jackson Naruto/Nico Di Angelo Naruto/Frank Zhang Naruto/Leo Valdez Naruto/Jason Grace Naruto/Travis Stoll Naruto/Connor Stoll Naruto/Good Luke Kurama/Blackjack or**____**Kiba/**_**Clarisse and Kiba/any male from the Percy Jackson sires**

**In Sea of monsters Tantalus appears in this he doesn't. **_**In part two of my PJ **__**sires**__** Thalia explains the curse of the Tree and what happens when Luke tries to poison the tree Find out in part two**_

_**Also Some of the fic will be taking out of the book.**_

_**Also in House of Hades - Percy and Annabeth are in Tartaus - what the book doesn't say what part of it south, east, west or north so in this fic it has all points - and where Annabeth & Percy end up I'm saying East End of Tartuas and they got out **_

_**By going to the North end.**_

_**In this fic west end is blocked where Percy and Annabeth fell from. Where Thomas/Jason come in its not. Percy will have up and downs he will be with Connor, Jason & Annabeth Oc - will be with others as well Ares camper & Jason. Grace will have the Oc as his boyfriend for awhile. He will also be a role in changing my Oc life in the fic Oc, Percy & Leo will be his.**_

_**Final Pair ? Is up in air these are the Choices: Jason/Leo, Jason/Percy, Jason/Nico, Jason/Oc, Percy/Nico, Percy/Leo, Percy/Jason, Percy/ Good Luke, Percy/Oc, Leo/Nico, Leo/Frank, Leo/Percy, Leo/Jason, Leo/Oc, Nico/Percy, Nico/Leo, Nico/Jason, Nico/Travis, Nico/Connor, Nico/Percy/Leo/Jason, Percy/Jason/Leo/Oc or Percy/Annabeth/Oc**_

_**"You shall sail the Iron ship with Warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own but despair for you life entombed within stone and fail with out friends to fly home alone" The Oracle of Delphi Book 2: The Sea Of Monsters**_

_**Now on with Book 2: Percy Jackson Thalia's Curse Tree and The Sea of Monsters**_

**Ch 1 - Dreams, Camp Half blood and The Sea of Monsters**

_**Pov Percy.**_

"What was that was that real?" I say to Naruto. ((Maybe, if the bond is high there might be a link I don't know that's what Master Hades said to Thomas mom)) Naruto said looking at me. "I didn't want to go to camp this early though" I say sighing ((You might have to)) Cerberus adds "Hmm, I guess" I add petting Cerberus. ((More please)) He adds waging his tail. "Sure but no shedding, Lord Hades will have your hide" I say laughing Said dog wines. ((What?...aww, but I can't help it if I shed)) I laugh and nod

1...2...3

Thomas sighed as he went over his report for Mr D. It has been a year and he doesn't know how Percy is or his friends. He was reading a book when he felt something

"You know I'm the Son of Hades sneaking from the Shadows is a bad Idea because I can feel you or even kill you" "Forgive me, but I have a message for you, its from The counical of Eleven, they haven't heard from Grover and they want you to track his last known place and report" The voice said

"I see, last I heard he was in Florida, he message me last night. Also since your here tell Mr D some are awaken but not fully. Atlas is one, Typhoon, Mobuis, and the one who can put you to sleep, those are the ones so far. I'm heading east to where Atlas is to see if I heard a rumour or a lie about Luke and thanks Juniper for looking after them" Thomas adds

"Ok, and be careful, Annabeth is worried same with Thalia they told me they want you back in one piece and your welcome" Juniper added

Thomas sighs "They black mail me and Percy and now they worry girls I will try" Thomas said

Juniper nods and leaves Thomas to his thoughts

**July 1 - 6am**

Mean while at camp just as Thomas had said Luke tried to poison Thalia's tree and Three bulls tried to get in but couldn't. Luke didn't understand what was going on then he saw Annabeth at the hill

"Trying to poison her tree, that's low for you Luke, Thomas took care of that last year made sure you couldn't poison it" Annabeth said

"Wh? How?" Luke adds looking at his ex friend "I'm not saying but if you want a fight I give you one also she wants one as well" Annabeth adds "Thalia impossible but your tree?" Luke said

"Lord Helios to be exact, he came to me last year, in a dream told me what was happening to him and made me his Daughter - Solar Flare Lighting blot" Thalia yelled

A lighting blot came from the sky but it was red lighting and hit Luke and burned his arm

"See Now not to get her pissed Luke, you should know it was her who hit you last year" A voice adds "Seaweed Brain your here?" Thalia said

"Ya of course Thomas told me the date he would try to poison your tree, I even helped with that after Helios saved you Thomas and I had to get you out remember on Helios orders" I add

"So not only Thomas had a role but Helios but if that's true where is he" Chiron said

"Yes sir, I don't know and as for my out burst last year I was having some mood swings" I say

"No, your right what you said and no more lies As for you Luke tell father his plans have failed Thomas knows what he is planing and your not going to get the fleece" Chiron said

"So that's how you knew, but Thalia you could join us. Look what Zeus did to you" Luke added

Thalia looked at the others - but was stopped but a hand that was dark as night came from the tree and wrapped around Thalia, Percy and Annabeth

"Thomas?" Thalia said

"I'm not here but yes, if you were tempted to go, a part of my soul would feel it, I had to put some of my soul in the tree don't you remember Thalia?" Thomas Shadow added

_**Flash back year ago**_

_"Thomas are you ok? What's wrong with him seaweed brain?"_

_"His soul, he spit it to save you out of the tree, on someone's orders in order to keep it balanced part of his soul rests within the tree until the day Luke poisons it" Percy voice said_

_"So will his soul be the same after ward?" Thalia adds "Yes Niece, it will, I'm in shock that Cousin likes my son" Hades said_

_"Lord and Uncle, what you mean your cousin" Percy said_

_"You are full of kelp __aren't__ you, his cousin is God of Death, but why... Oh that's who help me out besides Helios" Thalia said_

_"Yes Thalia, Lord Helios did help, but under orders from Death I'm still shocked Dad" Thomas said_

_"I am to, once the gods here this, Olympus will be in a__n__ uproar" Hades said "Why Lord Hades" Thalia said looking at the sky as she said this_

_"Your father, his father, Athena, and I banned Death from Olympus years ago just before the end of the Titan war. He had killed many Demigods including some of your older brothers but I guess seeing my son, reminded him of his own who was killed by Zeus for reason's I can't say" Hades said looking at the sky_

_(Thunder boomed) "What it's the truth Zeus, his son sits in the underworld begging me to return him to the living so he can talk with you guys" Hades said_

_"So what did his son do kill a god or torture one" Percy adds_

_(Thunder shook again) "I'm telling them you can hurt me I will curse you if you hit these two and Yes he tortured Athena for answers about a weapon that is in the __Realm__ of dreams._

_"__Realm__ of Dreams..."Percy adds sighing_

_"Don't worry about that, if it comes true you and Thomas will be fine" Thalia said_

_"How can I when it said His soul will be trapped forever by he's 16 if I don't find a way to get out or his soul back" Percy said yelling at Thalia_

_"Percy, I say this as a god. Re__a__lm of Dreams is locked there is no way for some one to enter unless its been unlocked Athena and Artemis would feel it because they have been stuck in there once or twice during the Titan war and is been locked since" Hades said_

_"Lord Hades what is the Re__a__lm of dreams?" Annabeth said_

_"Hmm So you didn't say anything Athena. Let's say it makes your fears come to life. If you over come that well it takes a toll by draining your life by eating your life force away. If you over come that - Life force is drained slower and your body becomes num. Six days you have to find a way out if not then your soul is trapped until some one comes to get you_

_One way in and only one way out. You get dragged in if you fall asleep or if your awake and losing a lot of blood, but worse if you go into a coma. The __Realm__ of Dreams was a torture chamber for the titans, If A Demigod gets in there they won't be able to get out__ alive__" Hades said_

_"What else besides your worse fears are there?" Percy adds_

_"Well, things from ancient war I don't know I haven't been in, I almost was by Kronos but Cronos god of time stop him" Hades said_

_**End of flashback**_

"So you have your soul back?" I add

Thalia sighs as she remembers the whole thing Annabeth sighs as she looks at her friend

"Ya fishcakes I do, as for you Luke just go away and don't come back, if you try to find his Labyrinth I blocked it here at camp only we can use its path" Thomas said

"What how no one knew about Daedalus Labyrinth how do you know" Luke adds

Annabeth gasps at what Luke said

"I knew because my mother dated him years ago and gave her a map where all the entrance are also Grover should be finding Pam right now for he is underground and is dieing" Thomas said getting a second gasp from Annabeth

"Oh shut up you cunt, I bet you don't even have a boyfriend also you shouldn't be talking because you are not even human you were born from your mothers skull" Luke adds

Annabeth was about to say something then Thomas voice was heard in Greek

"O Helios God of the Sun, Cast your judgement on this traitor and ass who disrespect Athena. I Son of Hades cast my own judgement you will feel it soon

O Lady Amaterasu I ask thee to cast you hell fire on him as well, every time he walks he will remember this day" Thomas said

A bright light orange as fire shined like the sun hit Luke and he screamed then black flames hit him and he screamed yet again

"That was ... A little over kill" Thalia said shuddering (I'm not getting him pissed) she thought.

**On Olympus **

Athena was fuming. "How dare he say that. She isn't human I hope Hades burns him alive No offence Hermes" she said

"I can't believe he said that and no taking as well" Hermes adds

"At least Corp Breath kid is doing something, how can he be two places at once and why is there a Shadow of him?" Ares said

"No way Hades can't even do that He must have unlock Death" Artemis added

"Unlock Death?" Zeus said

"Yes, How do you think Hades has his powers. Thanatos, God of Death, but Death hasn't been seen since I don't know when. Death power goes further then Hades powers He controls Darkness, Shadows, more and the doors of Death I think he spit his soul in to her tree when he saved her and his soul was put there until Luke poison it" Athena said looking at the other gods.

Hera shudders "Guys if Death is unlocked wouldn't he come after the ones who locked him up He is a Titan after all" Hera said

A voice makes all them shudder "Yes I am a Titan but I am also a god and I have changed I watched Hades sons for a long time. I seen what they can do. He and Nico will be stronger then Hades I gave him and Nico my powers because I'm dieing like Pam and I want to make peace Also Percy Son of Poseidon has my power as well with in his new weapon Death Anaklusmos" Thanatos said

"I figured that no wonder she kept it she knew that your power would be unlocked but I wonder how she knew that it would be needed" Poseidon said

"So what are you doing here" Athena added

"I have a message for Hades and Poseidon - _The Re__a__lm of Dreams will take its toll. Percy and Thomas will fall, if they don't they will be in a hall. A ha__l__fblood will make a call or they will be stuck in land of dreams forever_" Thanatos said

"Huh?" Ares adds

"Realm of dreams... But that can't be, that was locked long ago during the Titan war" Zeus said

"I know. Somehow it was opened and Thomas life will be at stake. His death is not meant to be yet I know when he dies, what is in the Realm of dreams only Eros and Cupid know for its a weapon and it belongs to a Son of the big three I don't know if it means Percy, Thomas or Jason" Thanatos said

Zeus glares at Death "Jason Grace is alive Zeus don't ask me how he should have died years ago. I know he has something to do with what yet to come" Thanatos said

"Fine, but no one speaks of this" Zeus said

The other gods nod "Hades has appoint for me in the underworld I must go. They do love each other I've seen it and Zeus next time if you try to kill my cousins kid I will come after what you hold dear besides Thalia and Jason" Thanatos said and left

"So he saved Thomas as well, I understand now" Athena said looking at Poseidon.

"Ya I guess but that doesn't explain Realm of Dreams part Athena what do you know about the realm of Dreams" Poseidon adds

"Its a place you don't want to go, but if said weapon is there and two or three sons of the big three are put through that I can't even tell the out come" Athena said looking at her rival

"That place is where dreams become real, your thoughts your dreams everything, if your son and Hades Son have to go through that Poseidon I don't know what we can do or what will happen we can't help them its up to the fates" Artemis adds

(Hades I will always love you, Your son as well, he's Percy's life if he dies I don't know what Percy will do) Poseidon thought

Hades in the underworld sighed and thought back (I know I've seen it and Percy is his)

"Zeus is they any way me or Hades help them" Poseidon said

"Brother you know the realm of dreams is out of my control I don't even know who owns control of it, so I don't know we just have to leave it to the fates" Zeus adds

Poseidon stands up and leaves

"Where you going?" Zeus said "To help my son keep his love and protect my family" Poseidon said looking at Hera. "Poseidon if you do this, then the fates will step in" Hera adds

"I don't care Hera, you once said Family is important and that's what I'm doing protecting my family" Poseidon adds Hera smiles but sighs "Yes I did say that but how are you going to do that when the Oracle has said this will happen" Hera added

"I don't know find Helios, he knows what is in the realm of dreams. I just can't sit here while I know my sons fate is on line or his boyfriend" Poseidon said.

Athena looks at her rival and notices how much sadness in his eyes.

"If you going I'm coming two, I can't sit back and watch you do this to your self. If your son dies how do you think my daughter will feel. How you think Hades will feel or his son for that matter Poseidon think this over let's plan something, I'll make sure that your Son is told about the realm of Dreams me and Artemis will tell him is that fine with you" Athena adds

Poseidon sighs "Fine you win Athena but if my son dies or Hades Son for that matter some one will pay" Poseidon said looking at his rival

Zeus looked at his brother in shock but sighs and let's his brother be

1...2...3

"You will pay" Luke yelled

"No you will - "O God Of Death, Here thy cry, I am Poseidon Son, best friend and Ex boyfriend to you cousins Son, your second Cousin Thomas Jacobs lend me your strength Death Anaklusmos Death strike" I say looking at Luke

(What Death, No wonder he can hold it but what does Death have to do with this) Chiron thought

Thalia chants as well

"O Father of the Sky here my cry, strike this traitor combine The power of Sea, Sky, The power of the Underworld and Power of Thanatos God Of Death - Dark Thunder" Thalia yelled

A black glow came from Death Anaklusmos and a spark of lighting came from Thalia Spear it hits Death Anaklusmos and I trust Death Anaklusmos upwards and a Black bolt of lighting hits it and I then slash towards Luke.

He screams and A Bolts of black lighting hit him more then anyone could count.

"You.. All of you will pay, we will get the fleece, then you shall face fears soon" Luke added as he disappeared.

"Now I understand, I'm sorry Percy I didn't know death was involved" Chiron said

"He gave his powers to Me, Percy and Nico because he is dieing as for what the Death Anaklusmos can do that is one power and it also holds my grandmothers power along with Helios" The Shadow of Thomas said

"So you coming back yet Thomas?" I say

"No, I have a few things to do for Mr D. Jake and Lee should be back at camp and they will up date you Chiron as for you Thalia thank you, he needs to be put in place (Thunder boomed) Sorry Uncle. Annabeth please look after fishcakes for me" Thomas Shadow said and it disappeared

"Ok that was weird" all three of us add I sigh "Hey you ok?" Thalia said "No I'm not I have that prophecy about the Realm of Dreams on my mind If I don't find out more about it He's screwed" I say storming off to my Cabin.

"Just let him be, Realm of Dreams will take a toll on Percy and Thomas, Thanatos was right" Dionysus said

"Wait what Lord Hades told us is true about Realm of Dreams?" Annabeth said

Thalia sighs then said what Hades told Percy, Annabeth and Her last year

_Let's say it makes your fears come to life. If you over come that well it takes a toll by draining your life by eating your life force away. If you over come that - Life force is drained slower and your body becomes num. _

_Six days you have to find a way out if not then your soul is trapped until some one comes to get you One way in and only one way out. You get dragged in if you fall asleep or if your awake and losing a lot of blood, but worse if you go into a coma. The __Realm__ of Dreams was a torture chamber for the titans_

_If A Demigod gets in there they won't be able to get out alive" _Thalia said"Yes all of that is true" Dionysus adds

"So My mother how long was she trapped in there for?" Annabeth said

"We don't know, Lady Artemis and her don't talk about it they say it was the worse thing besides the underworld No offence Hades" Dionysus said

The earth shook lightly in agreement

I sigh "Hello can we focus on Grover now I had a vision he was in Florida then at a wedding shop he was chased I don't know by what but it took him" I say looking at the others

Connor and Travis sigh look at me "It's true sir we were asked to find him, and all we found was his shoe in a Bridle shop in Florida" Connor said

"Fine what do we do then?" Dionysus said Clarisse sighs "Can't we just find out where he is?"

"Wait I just Remember something last year, Thalia, Thomas, I took One Eyed sisters cab and said a sires of numbers Shit what were they?" I say

Thalia sighs "I remember Tempest said it then Thomas said some thing"

_**Flash back**_

_"30, 31, 75, 12" Tempest adds_

_"Huh? Oh never mind that Daughter of Ares has that taken care of" Thomas said_

_"Hmm you are the Son of Hades, but I see that you have Oracle power so you know about the Sea of monsters?" Wasp adds_

_"No, only that Clarisse and some campers have a quest to get something and those numbers you said refer to the Sea of Monsters_. That's what he said to them Thalia said

"So Thomas knew about this and I think I know what is to be found but I wish I am wrong" Chiron said

"Hmm wait those are Coordinates and what about Clarisse? Guys not good I know where Grover is and those Coordinates are where he is The Sea of monsters" Annabeth said looking at a map.

"The Golden Fleece!" Thalia and I yell

Dionysus sighs "Did I here you right" he said choking on some diet pop.

"Yes the golden Fleece, it can help with Thalia's tree and help the Dragon's they get tired often and me and Thalia have made sure no monsters gotten through but if we have that then her tree will be safe, it is said to heal anything right. The tree is still poisoned but what's keeping it from dieing is Thomas soul, plus his friends" I say

"Thomas said he had his soul back but I think he's lieing just to help camp. I think his soul is intact but is split between here and the Realm of Dreams" Thalia said

I look at her and sigh "Thalia if that's true then what I found out might come to light if that happens then what?" I add

She looks at me shrugs then looks at Mr D. "I don't know Percy, I thought if his soul is was in the tree where would rest be, in him of course then that part of his soul that was free from the tree when Luke poison it where do you think it went" Thalia said looking at me

Dionysus looks at me "If that's true then he is in trouble because if a soul goes there its hard to get back" Dionysus said drinking his pop.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Percy I know Grover is your friend let's wait to we know more and Clarisse go see the Oracle if this is your quest then she should speak to you if not we plan to figured out what to do" Chiron said

"Yes" she does

**A****n**** hour later**

"So?" Chiron said

"_You shall sail the Iron ship with Warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own but despair for you life entombed within stone and fail with out friends to fly home alone"_

That's what she said and I don't care about the last line Clarisse adds

"Hmm" Annabeth was thinking about what was said While I sighed Thalia looked at me and we looked at Chiron

"For now we focus on what Thomas has said and we go from there I'm surprised he's Hades son, if I didn't know that I would have though he would be my brother" Annabeth said

"Ya I agree and what of Thomas is he coming back yet, we are board" Nico said.

Connor and Travis sighed "Nico you know that's creepy" I add

"Yes but I like to scare people that's what we Sons of Hades do, Don't for get Halloween years ago Percy, Thomas told me what happen" Nico said laughing

"What.. No he... Who knows" I shudder "Oh the whole camp I told every one on the first day, Thalia, Annabeth and Clarisse are ones who don't know" Nico said

"So what happen" Thalia adds

"Oh you don't want to know, just say what you did to Thomas and Percy it puts it to shame" Bianca said laughing

I went beat red and sighed "I'll tell you but don't laugh will you"

"Ok" all three add "Me and Thomas were Invited to a Halloween party, I told him be there for 8pm. Any way I got there and no one was around I thought I was late" I say

"Ok sounds lame so far" Thalia said I nod "I waited then midnight came and the dead rose and every thing" I say "Hades kids have a habit of throwing cool Halloween parties" Nico said

"That be said Thomas shows up coming down from the celing cover in blood and I thought he was dead so I went and touch him and I get a kiss That scared me and I asked him why he was covered in blood he told me he didn't know and he said I was bleeding as well and I was my arm to. Be exact" I add

"Ok creepy but cool" Annabeth said

"Not relay, next thing I know I'm naked covered in my blood and Thomas blood in Thomas bed it was bloody as well His body was no where to be found, blood was every where I went down stairs Sunny was hung on the third floor, she was dead her arms where on the floor pointing to the door.

So I open it, Thomas Heart was pin on the door, his legs were chopped up same with his arms in Greek said for souls of Halloween rest in peace. Going on His head was on string just like an ordainment or something but what was weird one part of his body was missing and that was his crotch I go to the washroom guess what I find sewed to mine. His and it was the next day, I have no memory of what happen that night" I add

The Girls Shudder, Chiron looks at me, and Mr D laughs

"That is Cool, but sick at same time" Thalia said "So what happen after that Nico?" Annabeth said

"Oh Percy was found naked all right cover in Thomas blood because they were attacked that night, Thomas was bleeding petty bad, and his mom was to, so they decided to turn the attack in to a prank for Halloween on Percy" Nico adds

"Ya I didn't know until My birthday the following year Thomas sort of let it slip because we were cooking and instead of fruit punch he put Red Wine and Rum in to it" I add

"So he got drunk and told you" Mr D said "Ya he even offered the red wine bottle to you" I add

"I wonder where this bottle of rum and wine came from that summer taking it out and showing the group" Dionysus said laughing (Thunder boomed) "No He's not drinking it there half empty thanks to me and Thomas" I yell at the sky.

(Thunder boomed again) "Next time I'm up there I tell you the story Uncle I yell at the sky again.

"Drunk idiots make love" Thalia said looking at me laughing "Yes we did and Sunny captured the whole thing for my birthday and I haven't even seen it" I add sighing

A golden arrow hits the ground almost hitting me

"Hey! I told you not to meddle (I sigh) A love arrow I guess she knows figured she would know" I say picking it up but inside the arrow was a note and I read it ...

_"Percy, look you said not to meddle but I want to say, that day in question was put together by Hades because he wanted you to know the truth about the __Halloween__, yes you were attacked and almost killed, but I had a role in that as well because you guys were dating at the time and Hades thought no lies should be between you two, why do think Thomas hasn't lied to since" _

_GOL: Aphrodite_

"She has balls to write that, after the fight we had, last winter Thank you I like honest people" I add looking at the sky.

"Wait you fought Aphrodite?" Annabeth said "Not just her father as well, it was at the winter Solstice last year" Clarisse said sighing "Yes Mother, just say we never seen her that mad, she came here to cool off for a week" Silena said looking at us

"Plus Hades need a body guard because he was being attacked by Luke and Percy agreed he was doing odd jobs for dad over the summer" Connor said

"I see and Wait you took on two gods and won?" Annabeth said "Ya and Ares made me a spear did it come Mr D" I say "Yes, its in your Cabin right side" Dionysus said sighing

"Any way the spear is like mine but instead of lighting it does water, fire, and Ice and Jackson I want to test you with that no holds barred until one of us is down bleeding. No one makes Father look like a fool" Clarisse said

"Sure, I knew this would come up, Ares said that you would want a fight Oh Connor did your Dad give you the tape?" I say "Ya why we wondering what it is" Travis said "What happen at Winter Solstice Hestia and Hermes taped it and made a copy for blackmail and if Mr D doesn't mind I would like to show the camp" I say

"Its not up to me" Dionysus said looking at the sky "Zeus" I say looking up at the sky (Thunder boom but it was quick) "Hmm I'm surprised he said yes" Dionysus said

Connor goes gets it and hands to to Mr D

Later that night The camp saw the video most gasped and some laughed. The Stoll brothers blushed and I did as well

_Hermes saw Aphrodite twitch he never saw her mad or __angry__ but this time she was so Hermes decided to record this but he wasn't expecting what was to come after_

_"Hey it wasn't my idea to set them up it was Eros. I bet him some coin, he couldn't set any one up before Valentines fives years ago him and Cupid had a side bet going about Gay Demigods and those two were in the middle that February, they were flirting with each other and Eros said to Cupid why not them, they will love each other" Aphrodite added _

_"Wait your saying that everything that has happen to us including the fire buy Zeus was because of a bet between you crazy love forsaking idiots that want to set people up for love" I was mad the gods saw this Hades looked at me I looked at him it was creepy staring in to his eyes._

_(Some of the gods thought it was amusing to watch while others sighed Hermes was one of the ones who did)_

_Aphrodite twitched when I said that _

_"Perseus Jackson, you don't want me on your bad side if you do I can make even more things happen to you besides that Blood bath I gave you and Connor Son of Hermes or worse then what Ares was going to you after you said he was a thief" Aphrodite adds_

_Hermes__ twitched at his told Hestia to video tape the rest_

_"You what, even though my son swings that way he and Percy have been through hell No __offence__ to you Percy or you Hades" Hermes said glaring at her_

_"Don't get me started on your kids Hermes" she said "So they fucked each other so who cares if they like each other even though there brothers. I could care less both brothers are hot" I say looking at Hermes_

_He laughed and she glared at me_

_"Don't get me in this my sexy piston" Ares said but he got a glare from her husband Hephaestus_

_"Ares do you want me to hurt you, don't call my wife sexy, she's mine not yours I only let you two because she doesn't like me because of how I look" Hephaestus adds_

_Ares looked at Hephaestus and sighed _

_I twitched Hades saw this "You cursed me and Connor only because you want to set me up with Annabeth and I didn't want to tell her how I felt at the time thanks to you I looked like a fool in font of her and I do have feelings for the daughter of Athena but I love Hades Son more do you want __evidence__ of that Aphrodite" I yell at her_

_Athena twitched her self when I said that then she glared at Aphrodite "You what?" Athena adds looking at Aphrodite_

_Hades laughed at this so did __Poseidon_

_"Only reason you two are together is because fire breath and you water logged father have a thing for each other and one thing lead to another a deal was made and you two had __weren't__ even supposed to be together until you were with Annabeth" Aphrodite added glaring at Hades and Poseidon_

_Athena smirked "So what's the story behind that eh Poseidon" she said laughing_

_All the gods started to laugh but Hades, my father, my self and Zeus._

_I look at my father then __H__ades "How dare you Aphrodite compare us to our sons Yes we did long ago, we broke it off because we dint think Zeus would be happy if he knew. We told you because we thought you could keep your mouth shut about it and you want to bring that up how about you sleeping with Zeus son " Both add _

_Zeus now twitched "You slept with my son, Aphrodite" he adds glaring at her_

_"You have no right to put my father, Hades, Thomas, or Connor in this if you want A fight I don't care if your a girl you shouldn't even be a god all you do is think about your self, Lady Hestia __should__ take you place A god of love is to help those who are looking for love not to toy with there hearts for those whom they love" I say __unclasping__ Riptide and Death Riptide_

_Hestia looked shocked all the other gods did as well "Percy Jackson, you know the real reason I gave up my seat here?" Hestia adds_

_"Yes Aunt Hestia I do, Your family. Family sticks together no matter what. Look at my Father and Hades for that matter. Also Aphrodite you dare say your a god of love, look at your cabin at Camp all they do is think about __themselves__ none want to fight and all them think about __beauty__ only a few, your sons and __Silena__ for that matter care to fight or act like a true Child of Aphrodite should" I yell_

_Hera smiled at this but then she look at the love god and see that she was fuming with __anger._

_Aphrodite twitched then twitched even more at this - All the Gods were __silent__ even my father _

_"You dare __challenge__ me?" Aphrodite said __fuming__ with Anger _

_"Yes I do, you must __swear__ on the river styx If I win you get out of Our love lives that includes. Unlce Apollo's, Annabeth's, my fathers, Three Sons Of Hermes Luke, Connor and Travis, Sons of Hades, Hades him self and mine as well and leave that love deals to Eros and Cupid because I think they did a fine job with me and Thomas, or me and Connor. I don't know if it was them who set my father up with Hades but I'm glad they did because in the last few months I got to see a side of Hades that none of you have seen" I add __smiling__ at Hades and my Father. _

_My father smirked, Hades did as well they were shocked also shocked where Apollo, Athena, Zeus, Hera and Hestia_

_"If I win, you fight Ares in a death match" she said glaring at Ares then me._

_"He's The God of war The other being Kratos. If you do that and I win, he just make me and him go at it until I die" I add looking at Ares_

_Ares smirked "Kratos hmm I haven't seen him or heard his name in years and No Jackson, I'm god of war, I don't even know why people say that, just because of some video game he's made out to look like a hero? He's right I would, Hey I dint want fight the kid that way I wanted it on my own terms" Ares adds_

_I sigh " Are you chicken then Ares, I don't care I fight both of you right now and If I win Ares you make me a spear like Clarisse but instead of lighting mine does Ice, water and Fire" I add __fuming__ with my own __anger_

_"Wha?" Aphrodite said "You're on Runt" Ares adds _

_5 minutes later. Ares was on the floor cursing in __Greek__, and bleeding as well and I had Aphrodite with a sword at her neck_

_"How in the world did you" Aphrodite said _

_"Do you give, Ares is out so I win Ares and you don't have any strength left I noticed" I say "Yes you may be right but I still don't back down from a fight" Aphrodite adds_

_She then takes me out by Swooping my legs from under me I fall, she trys to hit me but I block and get back up and have both at her neck this time_

_Ares sighs - my dad laughs but glares at him with I told you so look. He just nods_

_"Give up, I don't want to hurt you I all ready took out Ares and Pined him down I also scared him twice. I have scared you as well" I say looking at the God of love._

_"Fine Child of Poseidon you win and I __swear__ on the river styx to stay out of the people's love lives you have said" she added as she helped Ares up._

_(The other gods were shocked Hestia still video tape this)_

_"Enough of this Aphrodite say sorry to the kid and to take on two Gods at once that is something I haven't seen" Zeus adds_

_Aphrodite mumbles "Sorry" I nod at her _

_"I got to thank Athena for that, her Daughter gave me the idea, she said if I was going to pick a fight make the odds even or against me depending the outcome" I say smiling at Athena _

_Athena blushed but nods "I see" Zeus adds_

_"Those two are the most cocky gods I meet besides Hades no disrespect intended though" I say looking at Hades then Ares then Aphrodite. _

_"Hm Kid got a point and what he's said that has balls to go against my wife like that I want to do that after she start going out with Ares and kid I make a __Shield__ for you as well to say my thanks" Hephaestus adds_

_"Thank you and that would be nice Uncle Heph. Some one have had to put her in place besides Zeus I was getting sick of her antics even before the blood bath" I add_

_Aphrodite groans "You just had to bring that up up didn't you" she said sighing_

_"Yes since, we are on topic" I add Aphrodite just sighs then nods "Wait there is more to that?" Athena said_

_"Some what, she cursed Connor to go out with one of her daughters but that backfired when me, him and two of her sons had a__n__ orgy with Apollo's sons" I say looking at said Sun god. Artemis and Apollo laughed at this_

_"She also made you come after me, and well I let you say the rest" Artemis said glaring at Aphrodite as she said this _

_Aphrodite sighs "You had just had bring that up, I told you I was sorry Artemis and I'm surprised he forgot about that until you said something" Aphrodite Said_

_"Yes I did, its still part of his life, when he was dating Thomas" Artemis said_

_"Yes that's right I for got about that Aunt Artemis. She also cursed me to to find Lady Artemis and give her a kiss or to seduce her that also backfired when Thomas and I ran in to Lady Artemis and told her what she had done we were 9 years old at the time" I say_

_"Yes and I got pay back today with this fight I know I only take woman to be my hunters but I would like you to make a group of male hunters in my name who are good with a bow and you can make up a pledge for said group they can have my Symbol tattoo in on there arm or some where on there body that can been seen" Artemis added smiling at me._

_The other gods stared at her in shock even the god of love_

_"Yes Lady Artemis, I know a few who are good with a bow. That includes my self, Thomas and Nico Sons of Hades, Travis and Connor Stall Sons of Hermes, A few of Athena's Sons and a few of Apollo sons as well I give the said list to Mr D" I add looking at her then the wine God_

_"Hmm Fine" he said with a glare at me_

_"Also Lady Artemis, Bianca D angelo you should come see her because I think she be a good hunter as well. Thalia Daughter of Zeus is also a good I've seen her with a bow and tell me she can hit her mark I want to give her hope in a years time she will die Also in the same year that's when Zoe will die as well" I add_

_"I agree she needs hope and a hunter will help, after she dies Nico will have Thomas so I guess he be fine" Hades said_

_"I see, well that's good, As for Thalia, I notice that as well Zeus if your fine with that I am as well" Artemis said_

_"Yes I'm fine with that" Zeus adds_

_Artemis looked at me with a sad look on her face "I see, can I ask how you know, the last time you were here I wasn't" she said_

_"Thomas Son Of Hades, not only is his grandmother is Amaterasu He is also related to Helios the sun god, Cronos God of time and Oracle of Delphi" I say_

_Hades is shocked at what I say but nods. _

_"Hmm I was wondering how he knew about what Luke Son of Hermes was doing and how he knew your future" Zeus said_

_"Thomas Mom Sunny her mom is Amaterasu, her Father Josh Jacobs he is Helios son so his Great Grandfather is Helios. Jake Jacobs, Josh's grandfather was Cronos Son and Josh's grandmother Jane Davis was The Oracle of Delphi Niece I think" I say _

_Zeus now with a list in his hands, goes through looking for names "Yes that's right, I'm surprised you know that" Zeus said._

_"I bonded with Hades son, any information that is in his blood was passed when Helios gave his blessing and Cronos told us the rest I knew he was related to the two I didn't know how" I say _

_Artemis looks at me "So he saw her death or told you something" she said_

_"Yes, he acted weird one day, when we were Ten I didn't think of it til now though because I didn't understand it. He said this_

_Five shall go west to the __goddess__ in chains One shall be lost in the land without rain The bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand and one shall perish by a parents hand_

_I still don't understand that but I know it has to with Bianca he said she dies so One shall be lost in the land without rain that means her, one shall perish by a parents hand means Zoe and the rest of it I don't know and this where this comes in_

_One half blood will die protecting what she loves most that will be the Titan's curse The next quest will be tough but in the end one will die, not at the time you think but later on the nine will spit to do a quest it will bring them to eight and that's when she will die, they wi__l__l be at seven three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid I add looking at the gods._

_"Hmm I see that is something, but if Thomas is predicting things then is he her heir?" Artemis said "No the Oracle is female, but she has had sons in the past and he just said that her niece was related to him" Zeus said_

_"I see and what was told to Annabeth?" Athena said looking at Zeus as he said that _

_"That part was told to Annabeth Aunt Athena just before she came to get Thomas, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca and I and that quest about the hunters Aunt Artemis that is this winter I think and Ares Daughter and my friends go to find golden fleece this summer" I say _

_Artemis sighs "Hmm I don't know what to say about that, but Thomas he's Checking things right? She adds_

_"Yes" Dionysus said _

_(Son of Hades he's one of the three I know he is and my self is the other but there will be one other I wonder who) Artemis thought _

_"Any way going on I want to know what Thomas has done to the Tree, I see it works but it shouldn't with out her" Zeus said_

_"Yes Zeus, Thomas used the Dragons of the Dead. These Dragons listen to Hades and Helios. When alive Helios, When Dead Hades. _

_Thomas and I found one baby dragon that was lost and some how he could talk with it and such we help nurse it back to health. The dragon thank us going on said dragon got killed by something Thomas was tracking it to make sure it was all right_

_It died and Thomas cried because he __raised__ it and such and he bonded with it. A dragon was coming to pick it up and saw this he reported it to the High dragon Court and they were shocked. _

_Said dragon, was half dead half living. These perk the interest of the court they came Thomas was getting ready to fight them when they talk to him. They knew he was a demigod and asked what he wanted. _

_He said to keep the dragon he __raised__ as a pet. Thomas has Claws. That's what he named it any way they agreed._

_They asked who was his god. Thomas told them Hades. Some laughed, some swore and some just nodded. The court wanted Thomas to prove he was Son of Hades so he did and they were quiet. _

_They said they would be in touch that never happen. Five months later Claws, I and Thomas found a nest of Dragons they were almost dead the eggs. Thomas took them and hatch them, and __raised__ the dragons to full health gave Helios blessing and he told them they would be safe_

_One of the court members who disagreed with what happen with __Hades__ saw this and took it back to the court. They came the next day and Thomas just glared at them._

_The one who saw told them this and Thomas asked why they hated Hades, Thomas said he wasn't him, he love anything and would help anything in need He even told them who else he was related this shocked them then Helios appeared and told them off. They said sorry and Helios told them that they are to be working with him and Hades, he went on how Hades was stressed at the time of the disagreement and that's why he got mad at them. They said it would take awhile to trust __Hades__, _

_Thomas then said how about trusting me and you can do your work for me I am the son of __Hades__ it doesn't matter right. _

_They agreed to work for Thomas. He did say to let Hades back in but he has to __gain__ there trust again. As for work right now, a few are in the underworld doing Cerberus job while he will be with me from now on and a few are looking after Thalia's tree, witch Luke doesn't know he can't poison it if he tries the poison will be absorbed by the dragons, that's why he saved Thalia he did that to get respect by all of you because of who he is" I say._

_"Hmp" Zeus said. "Ok, that's good and all but if they listen to Thomas what about the ones Helios controls" Athena said._

_"For some reason they listen to Thomas, they have orders to Helios told them before he left as where he is they don't know" I add _

_"Hmm" Apollo adds "That is something" Artemis said Ares and Aphrodite sigh. Zeus looks at the two gods "I don't care if your pride was hurt, you guys got what you __deserved__ and I'm impressed with your son Poseidon and your son as well Hades" Zeus said _

_"But" Ares said "No Ares, if you dare touch Percy again I will come after you, remember our deal" Poseidon said glaring at him_

_"Ok, I thought Hades had a temper I didn't expect you have one as well, no wonder you guys have a thing going" Ares said_

_Apollo and I smirk and laugh at this. "True" Hades added shurging his shoulders while looking at my dad Poseidon sighs then nods._

"So that dragon on the hill has been here on Thomas orders and they know he is Helios grandson and he put it there" Thalia adds

"Yes" I said

Annabeth sighs "So you fought two gods got a prize out if, found out about the land of dreams, and Gods know what is to happen and what about Grover and the fleece" Annabeth said

"That I don't know, as for the Fleece we can find out where it is and how to go from there" I add


	2. Enter Romans, and More P1

**Ch 2 - Roman Camp, Thomas new home, More adventures and Roman Boyfriend**

Meanwhile Thomas had stumbled on to the other Camp and they open him with open arms but made him fight Jason Grace, Thomas won and was told to kill him, Thomas sighed and told them no he wouldn't kill his best friends brother or a new friend at most. They asked why a Greek would come to there camp. Thomas told them he was on a quest and it involved the Titans. Jason gasp and told them a quest he was to have. Some people argued and said Thomas couldn't be trusted Thomas yelled at them saying he would put his life on the line if he every betrayed his family or friends and told them the story about the Halloween and the year later. Some of them shudder and nodded at what Thomas had told them they looked at Jason and some of of the other leaders on what to do next

This shocked one of the leaders she said that even though she just met Thomas she trusts he will not betray the trust of there camp

Even Lupe was in aw when Thomas bowed to her and said that he was sorry for coming but told her something the oracle had told him about Jason and himself regarding something in land of dreams.

She gasps and nods told the other campers that Thomas will be welcomed at all times

She also told Jason to go with Thomas. He was needed Thomas told her he would be back. Also he told her of an event yet to come she nodded at that then asked who would come here if Jason went to his camp. Thomas said it might be Him self, his ex boyfriend Percy or Annabeth and told her that Thantas told him of the event

The others were shocked but didn't disobey Lupe.

"So. Your Father Pluto, Amaterasu is your grandmother Helios is your Great Grandfather Cronos and The Oracle of Delphi are also related to you. Letus also gave you his power" Lupa said

Thomas nods - then Gasps were heard as his voice changed

_Romans and Greeks will work as one, Zhang, Mc Lean, Valdez, Grace, Jackson, Levesque, and Chase, The Doors of Death will open, Thanatos will be chained and be weak, Something once lost that belong to Athena will return and a fight to protect from world To storm and fire one will stand The oath of the final breath will come to pass_

_Grace and Jackson will have memorys lost by Juno She will make a pact to bring Roman and Greek together, she will be chained as well World will Rise. But the Titans and Kronos will be destroyed before she awakens To close Death doors will be hard The underworld holds one Key, the other lies above at House of Hades/Pluto_

_Two shall enter the realm of dreams. A third shall come to there Aid. Grace, Jackson Jacobs. To fight or Storm. A power will rise and one will fall. Dark and light will be at its peak Items once lost will be found 1 year he will be there. Jackson will try and cry. He will be in. Grace will follow a month later They will work as one Greek and Roman to save there friend. The Sun will be there guild. A God once lost will be found. In the end A choice must be made Save one or both_

Thomas adds

"That...No way... He just summed the ancient lines. _Seven Half bloods shall __answer__ the call, to Storm or fire the world must fall, A oath to keep with a Final breath and foes bear arms to the doors of Death_" A tall guy said

"Yes I did but the Greeks, do not know of this yet or this camp I will only tell one person and that's my brother Nico di Angelo because Hazel Levesque is our sister she was born same time as Nico and Bianca 1930's or so how ever she died to protecting us Terra took over her mother and made her have a choice, that's why she wasn't risen but some thing is making her stir I don't know what it is that is another reason I came to warn of the future Thanatos gave me his power but on top of me being a son of Hades/pluto I can see the future a bit" Thomas said

"I believe him, my sister was taking from me when I was young I didn't know why. I know now. Juno did that because this camp. I'm half Greek, Half Roman. She want me to have me Roman side but when I go to his camp I won't be Roman any more, I will be Greek. So I understand she wants family to be peace full and what he says make sense sort of" Jason said looking at Thomas

"Yes Jason Grace Juno, also did that for your safety" A voice said

"Letus?" Thomas said "I see you know my Roman name Thomas. Any way what he said is true I'm breaking rules by telling you all What Thomas has said will come to pass that will be four years from now he is here because of the Titans the awake as I speak (he adds looking at Lupe)

"Lord Letus if that's true why haven't we heard of the Greek camp?" A girl said

"Death I guess, I don't know the gods reasons behind it, all I know is both sides fight because of something once lost" Thanatos/Letus said

"The Mark of Athena or I should say Curse of Athena" Thomas added

"Yes, that is true but, only a true Child of Athena can stop her and find what is lost, all kids of Athena have taking this test so far the one who guards what you seek hates Athena" Thanatos/Letus adds

"The spider lady Arachne" Jason added

"Yes she is alive she is the reason the two camps don't get along because after Athena statue was stolen she took it and hid it I should have seen that" Thomas said sighing

"So you two figured it out and Jason Grace, you owe me a favour. I will make sure its at a time you lest expect it" Thanatos/Letus adds leaving

"So what do we do?" A girl said.

"I stay here and protect you guys become one of you I have my quest from the Greeks, make sure Titans don't rise and that's a plan I will take in to action but by the winter I be trapped by Altas and the Greeks will save me and I'll be back there" Thomas said.

"Why would a Greek want to help a Roman?" The boy who said the lines

"I'm a son of Hades and Pluto I speak both languages I didn't understand why, I knew Greek because of my father but Latin I found out in school and I could read it. I didn't understand until today I will not reveal this location expect to Nico di Angelo because of our sister she is also Half Roman half Greek" Thomas shouts at the boy.

The others looked at Jason. "I Jason Grace, accept your terms and you will be at my side for a year or until we say other wise (Jason put his Hand on Thomas arm) Hale Thomas Jacobs Son Of Pluto" he added

A glow came from it then Thomas flinched as a mark with his fathers Symbol appeared and the roman motto.

"Jason.. Are you..." The boy said but Jason cut him off

"No Octavian, I trust his judgement and I trust the God of Death, Do you want him to come after you? Thomas is changing history if he doesn't become one of us then I don't know what will happen with this future Letus has said I don't even know why he told us in the first place" Jason said

"He told us because he agrees with Hera/Juno. Family shouldn't be apart they should be one and I do agree what has been said doesn't make sense but it will down the road" Lupe said sighing

Octavian sighs "Fine he's yours" with that he walked away.

"Hey what about the other part something about the realm of dreams" A boy said

_"Two shall enter the re__a__lm of dreams. A third shall come to there Aid. Grace, Jackson Jacobs. To fight or Storm. A power will rise and one will fall. Dark and light will be at its peak Items once lost will be found 1 year he will be there. Jackson will try and cry. He will be in. Grace will follow a month later They will work as one Greek and Roman to save there friend. The Sun will be there guild. A God once lost will be found. In the end A choice must be made Save one or both". _A girl said

"I understand most of it because the Oracle made a statement all ready -

_Together they will be, Son of Hades and Son of Poseidon, Lady Aphrodite has said it will happen. To test there love a lot will happen a third will come and test loyalty, __judgement__ and a promise they will make together. Son of Poseidon will almost killed by Son of Hermes, Son of Hades will take the blow. He will be put in a coma Son of Poseidon will cry a river_

_Son of Poseidon will make a deal, but Hades will not take it. Son of Poseidon trys to get his lover back Daughter of Athena helps him cope. Son of Poseidon gets mad and Son of Hades will be broken his soul scattered in the land of dreams _

_In the land of dreams his soul will sit, Son of Poseidon will have to Son of Hades 16 birthday or his soul will be lost for ever. _

_Son Of Hades, Son of Poseidon will be together in more ways then one, once that happens they will bond. This can't be broken by the gods Three times they will be tested by these bonds The first time will be stopped Second Time they will sleep naked together Third time they will make love but that will not last because Son of Poseidon will stop after they do and say something to Son of Hades that will get him mad_

_Son of Poseidon will get mad. A Son of Hermes will help him cope and become his boyfriend_

_Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive. _Thomas adds

I understand what your saying and me coming to help you two, I don't understand this though_ To fight or Storm. A power will rise and one will fall. Dark and light will be at its peak The Sun will be there guild. A God once lost will be found. In the end A choice must be made Save one or both"_ Jason said.

"Well I guess we flight or storm the realm of dreams, A power will rise it means a weapon of sorts. One will fall I think that ties in with A Choice must be made save one or both. Dark and light will be at its peak it means the realm it self. The sun will be there guild Helios or Apollo but this part means Helios. A god once lost will be found" Thomas adds.

The others look at him and piece it together as well Jason sighs, Thomas smiles and looks at him.

"Shall we get going?" Jason added

Thomas sighed but nods. Jason leads him to a place were they can talk. Jason asks about his sister and Thomas tell's him everything

Jason sighs thanks Thomas for saving his sister but also asked if like any one. Thomas said off and on issues with an ex and told him what has happen in his life and even about when Zeus tried to killed him and Percy. Jason twitched at this but took it calmly

He took Thomas to his cabin told him he was same as him. Thomas nodded. Over the next few weeks Jason and Thomas became close and start having feelings for each other. One night after dinner...

"Jay do mind if I kiss you?" Thomas said

Jason Nods. Both boys kiss and they just continued until Thomas was shocked by Jason.

"Sorry man" Jason said looking at Thomas. Thomas nods and kisses him again they fall Asleep in Jason bed.

**Few weeks later - Camp Half Blood.**

"Your sure that was Thomas last message and now you can't reach him all you know he's in California some where?" Chiron said to Lee.

"Yes Thomas told me he was head to where Altas was because of a rumour that's going around that the Titans are trying to make items, and stealing stuff as well" Lee adds

"Hmm. Ok. We can get his report later" Chiron said "The others are getting ready to go find the fleece what can I do?" Thalia adds "Help Annabeth talk with Percy I guess" Chiron said looking at Thalia.

"Oh right" Thalia added

I sigh as Annabeth hands me a letter from Thomas. It was dated last year. I look at her sigh then read it.

_"Percy_

_I will miss you, went on a quest to help the camp, look after Nico and Bianca for me make sure they are fine they sleep near the lake Cheek on them the Naiads give them food. I figured out the last part of Prophecy Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive_

_By the time you read this I will be gone on my quest, you will have gotten yours it means this summer coming up the quest you get with Clarisse, you don't know I'm gone until you get back, are friends in danger means that quest plus the next quest we all go on I guess they know when time is right means The great Prophecy but until then they must stay alive means until we see each other again I think I don't know. I will give this to Annabeth or Thalia to hold on to._

_Percy. I will care for you always - Also the other part about me in the land of dreams that's before my 16 birthday well that's on Spring Solstice You will have until then to figure that out as for how it happens I don't know. As for the one Annabeth had it has a role about the final battle witch is the Great Prophecy but most of it refers to ours as well._

_(Seven Half bloods, One Cyclops, one Satyr will take the quest to save all of us) _

_This means the Great Prophecy as the second verus of that also means this _

_(Two went west and faced the god who turned they took what was stolen and safety had it returned) _

_That meant us getting the bolt and helm back along with finding Ares had turned_

_The next part of that is about Thalia, how we saved her, how Luke trys to poison her tree I all ready save her tree by putting Dragons of the underworld there._

_The next part is about Thalia, Luke and Annabeth ( so the third of their trio will be gone) I mean that line. _

_As for the rest it means Luke._

_(The one you call a friend has Betrayed you all for he is the doom of Olympus he has hate for his father he is the thief who tried to set up Perseus Son of the sea god.)_

_The next verus is about how me you and Thalia went to get Nico and Bianca_

_The next verus is about you, Me, and Annabeth_

_(Son of the Sea, Son of the Dead will know what is to come, they have their fate, but Daughter of Athena be warned you will not like the truth for they are in love, and you will be in the middle)_

_The end of that __versus__ is Annabeth's choice_

_(choose wisely for your actions might make Son of the Dead do something he will regret) _

_I don't understand the last part of that but I can figure it out at a later time_

_The Next two __versus__ are about you quest next time you come to Camp. _

_As for the last __versus__ that wil__l__ be the third quest you go on. The first was the bolt and the helm, next one will be sea of monsters finding the golden fleece. The third will be this one and my sister will die on this quest as for the last line - three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid_

_That means Artemis will be captured along with two others I don't know who but that's in two years so we have time to figure it out._

_Percy stay safe please. _

_With Care and love - Thomas Jacobs Son of Hades._

I sigh and nod and cry, Connor sees this and hugs me.

Annabeth sighs and Thalia looks at us.

"Guys let's go we have to find Grover I can worry about this later" I add

They nod and we get ready, while Thalia helps us pack.

1...2...3

Jason and Thomas become boyfriends some laughed when Jason told them Octavian just said hope your right. Thomas glared at him. Jason and Thomas left the next day and went on the quest that Jason now had. Thomas wrote a letter to camp half blood didn't say where he was but told them the danger yet to come. He also wrote a letter to the Ares camper and told him he was a danger to him self and said he need space.

Jason and Thomas had found what they were looking for but along they way monster attcked them and after they got them destroyed they continued what to do They were in woods south of New York.

"Hey I know this sounds weird but I know about the realm of dreams. There is a cave that is blocked off its near Texas I don't know what is there but mist is heavy around that area" Jason said.

"I get captured you know that right and its this winter" Thomas added

"Yes. You told me, we can head to Texas and find out what's there. I will protect you till I die as for the summer injoy it while you can" Jason said kissing Thomas.

Thomas sighs as he kisses Jason back. There make out session becomes steamy... Jason started taking off Thomas clothes.

Thomas looks at Jason with a grin "You sure?" Jason said looking at Thomas He nods and Kisses him as Jason continues to do so. Thomas does the same. Both boys were naked now staring at each other particular parts

**At Camphalfblood**

"Ok what do we do, Thomas just sent us mail saying more danger is on the way what does he mean by that also why does this have a New york postal stamp?" Annabeth said

"That's what he had on him when we left a few New york postal stamps, his bag, his phone among other things" Jake said sighing

"Let me guess he dumped you" I add looking at the Ares camper

"Ya, said it was him and he had to worry about the dream he keeps having about Annabeth, and him self, he says there trapped and he says in an earth like temple with her and he adds Annabeth doesn't have much time he passes out each time he trys to reach her" Jake said

"Wa?" Annabeth adds "Wait you been having same dream?" I say

She sighs then nods. "Well that dream might be the future I don't know any way let's just find G man" Thalia adds

"Sure see you when we get back Clarisse all ready went ahead and we have to met her in a few days" I say

Thalia nods Annabeth and I leave

**On Olympus **

Poseidon sighs "So is what they said about land of dreams is it true?" Poseidon Said

Yes and I don't know how the boys will handle it because it was hard on us" Athena adds

"Yes and who ever opened it must done it because of what is happening now" Artemis added "What about the said item to be there is it?"Zeus said looking at Athena

"Over the years Rumours, but I just found this and I think you all should read it" A voice added "Eros? What you doing here?" Ares said "I was looking for my mother, I heard about what Percy Jackson said and well I wanted to say Sorry to Lord Poseidon for that. Mom is so over rated when it comes to love me and Cupid though are not" Eros adds

"I know, I sent you two something and I don't mind" Poseidon added looking at Eros

Athena gets up takes said Item from Eros and reads it.

"Realm of Dreams - North Gate Locked.

Realm of Dreams West Gate Locked

Realm of Dreams South Gate Locked

Realm of Dreams West Gate Locked

Realm of Dreams Earth Gate Open

Realm of Dreams - Olympus Gate Open

To those who read this Six Gates to the Realm of dreams. Four were closed during the Titan war unknown to you gods two more were found those were sealed by Helios and his wife long ago.

I don't know if this will make it in time before the great war starts but it must Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon two of your sons will be trapped in this some time during the great war. Two whom love each other I had a dream about this I been tring to tell you but since my father is Death you lot will not listen. I've tried and tried by the time this makes it up there I be in Hell. No offence Hades Sama. Nice digs but not my place or style.

Realm of Dreams is not a place for us demigods. The Item is real but not one. There are Eight its now Six

Six are in there. I think two of them are for Hades and Poseidon off spring as for the other four I don't know. I saw most of them I touch all of them but got zapped by each only ones I could touch were ones at the end of the South hall.

Two were books I gave them to Helios and a Weapon was also there said weapon belong to my dads off spring to him as well

I was in there for Six years. Only reason I survived is because of who my father is. I learned a lot while I was there. I found out most of the items are weapons are for Demigods I have no clue what weapon ours was

East and West side are where said weapons are to be but with you changing it might have changed. As for South and North I don't know what is on those sides I was put in the East side some how took me 5 years to look around both east and west side of the realm of dreams. As for my last year I tried to figure out who made this it was Geia she made this before a Daughter of Hades put her In a deep slumber.

I don't know if this will have an effect on her waking up but close all the doors and make sure they are sealed or destroyed to make sure

On Olympus there is a bow that relates to the realm of dreams and on Earth there is a key I don't know what the key is for though.

Son of Thanatos (Aug 5, 1403)

Athena sighs This was two days before he died and how long has it been up here?" She said

"I don't know Lady Athena, maybe when you guys enter it and got out. I have no clue" Eros adds looking at Athena.

"Hmm" Zeus said.

Artemis sighs "The bow that is said to be up here where is it?" Artemis added

"I don't know said bow is to be up here, I think its only visible for those who believe the realm is real or only one person can see it" Eros said

"I know who can see it my Lords" A voice said

"Sunny Jacobs?" Hera added

"Yes. Sorry, but said bow only can been seen by a Child of Helios or Poseidon A special Child of Helios and Poseidon that is and I believe you lady Hera" Sunny said.

"You or Jackson" Ares adds

"I don't know, I asked other children of Helios and none have seen it but glimpses of it while they where here. I think A true child of either. I asked his kids as well all of them even the eyed ones. I think Percy is the one though" Sunny said.

Athena looks at Sunny then to her rival "Hmm Yes you might be right I seen a bright star brighten around Jackson when he was here, the first time as for last winter there was no Star around him" adds

"Bonds?" Zeus added

"Hmm yes bounds Thanatos son did say something to my mother years ago asking questions about Helios and the realm of dreams but if she made it wouldn't her kids know how or what is in it" Sunny said "Yes, but most of her kids and his are dead only a few are alive and not good" Hera said

"We are back to square one then" Ares said

"No we are some what, with the clues Miss Jacobs gave and the note from Thanatos son we have some thing" Zeus adds

"Any way sorry its been years since I was here. I don't care what you guys say Thomas has made right choices so far and right now him and Jason Grace are on the way to Texas" Sunny said.

"Ah, right, Oracle" Apollo adds

"Texas, there's nothing out that way" Hera adds

"Yes, Jason Grace has said to Thomas there is a cave out that way. I seen that cave as well it is related to realm of dreams or its a cave that belong to Helios I don't know what's there I've only seen it three before once in my dreams and Thomas told me he had same dream years ago and the third time is in the future sometime I really don't know" Sunny added

"So that aside, what do you mean you believe me can you explain" Hera said

Sunny nods "Lady Hera. I believe what your doing is right but your doing it in the wrong ways. Thomas has fixed most of it after he gets back to camp I've seen it Mark of Athena" Sunny adds

Athena looks at Sunny and sighs "So who wins her or the bitch" Athena said

"Her, but Percy and her get sent to Tartatus as a result and Time is changing that was to happen when they where 16" Sunny adds

"I see, so with the realm of dreams that has brought it forward a few years?" Athena added

"That I don't know my lady, but she gets it out of ancient Greece, the future isn't set yet but that would have happened if Thomas wasn't born and what Hera planned would have happen when Percy was 16/ Jason 15 and all other things with the Roman camp would have too. However with Time and future being changed that is too Lady Hera you can't change time only Cronos can and he said the time line is damage that what is happening now is changing the future" Sunny said

Hera sighs "So like an effect with in an effect?" Athena adds

"Yes" Sunny said looking at Athena. "Great that means we can't touch them or something else might change" Hera adds

Athena sighs "Yes Hera that's what it means" Athena said "Thank you, I need to see Hades now" Sunny said as she walked out of the room

The other gods nod, sigh and talk with each other then look at Zeus

"Let's see what happens and we can go from there, he will let us know when" Zeus added "Me and Artemis will be back coming Poseidon" Athena said

"Oh right" he added going after said female gods.

The other gods nod.

1...2...3

"So what do we do?" I add sighing "Let's plan and go from there we can find the it before Luke then we are fine" "Spoken like a true Daughter of Athena" A voice said.

"Wa? Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?" I say "To talk with you Percy Jackson" A second voice adds

"Mom?" Annabeth said "No, No... Its not real it can't be, he... .." I start to cry.

Annabeth looks at her friend and sighs

"No wondering my brother made a bet with us" Artemis adds looking at Athena.

Athena sighs "Percy Jackson, it is real and there are Six gates, Four were closed. You must find the key Only way to Save Son of Hades is to find the last two gates and close them or destroy them" Athena said

"So the rumours about Realm of dreams was true. Six ties to the world only she knows the truth, Follow the Earth not the sun but if you do A Death awaits" Annabeth said looking at her mother.

"Yes I heard that long ago, Helios said that to us" Athena said

"What does it mean mom, I starting to wonder if it relates to the items that are said to be in the realm of dreams" Annabeth said

"I don't know. The two items came out of land of dreams are two books they haven't been seen in years Helios has them only way to find out ask Deaths son he's your only help" Athena adds

"Percy get up do you want him to die" A third voice said

"Dad?... I can't the fates" I say

"Percy the fates can be wrong, they were years ago during the war when they said we would be trapped there for 2000 years. Instead A Son of Helios saved us you know what he said - To protect my sister and her future I give my soul. Dad will know when time comes" Athena said

"Miss Jacobs but how does she fit into this" Annabeth adds looking at the three gods

Artemis sighs, Athena looks at Poseidon. He then looks at her.

"A special Child of Helios and Poseidon can only enter the realm of dreams. There is a bow that is related to all this but we don't know where it is" Artemis said

"The Lost bow of Twins moon and Sun. I heard stories but I didn't think it would be real" I add

"Wait you mean this bow belongs to me or my brother" Artemis said

"Yes and No Lady Artemis. Years ago Thomas told me a story. The story goes like this. Four unclaimed kids Twins Sons of Apollo and Twin Daughters of Artemis, went hunting and they had a golden bow it is said this bow will never run out of quivers or be destroyed, Over the years they passed it down to it got to a Son of Apollo, he gave it to his boyfriend a Son of Poseidon as a gift and that's where it was until they died it wasn't seen for 3000 years then the great war came with the titans and A Son of Helios was in danger and his boyfriend a Son of Poseidon said

_To protect the __future__ and my unborn Son I call upon the __Scared__ bow that has been with the Sons of __Poseidon__, Helios, Apollo, and __Daughter__s__ of Artemis. For the last 3000 years come forth and let your bright _l_ight protect the __future.__ When this bow is need again. It will choose A Son of __Poseidon_" I add

"The rest is _A single Choice shall end his days Preserve or Raze_" Annabeth adds looking at Percy.

"Hmm, I don't understand the last part" Artemis said

"I do and it has to deal with realm of dreams" Poseidon adds.

"Said Son was a descendent of Jacobs family that is why I know that, also if this tale implies that said bow is in the land of dreams how are we going to survive, you two where in there for. How many days" I say looking at Artemis and Athena.

"Five months we were in there, reason we don't speak of it because of what happen there. I was almost killed by my fear and I almost killed Artemis as well it puts you against each other the only reason we got out a live is a Son of Helios was put in and he told us Fear is fear only way to beat fear is fear it self" Athena said

Annabeth looks at her mom and nods. I look at Athena and nod as well.

"If our fears come true, it will put camp in danger. My fear is losing every one close to me, Thomas fear I don't know I never asked beat fear with fear I don't understand" I say

"If said bow is there you will know because of the history it shares with Sons of Poseidon but if that's true what happen to said twins" Artemis said

"One die protecting his girlfriend an unclaimed daughter of Athena. The other Apollo twin found out who he was later on in life and he dated a Son of Poseidon, he came to camp and live a happy life until he was killed by Death during the titan war as for the Artemis twins they died on Titanic in 1912" I say

"No wonder you were yelling at Zeus that year" Athena added

"Yes, I'm a maiden I don't have kids some how when those two were born I was drunk and didn't know what happen. When they died I knew" Artemis said

"So a full circle but what does it have to do with Thomas?" Annabeth adds

"That is a question I've wondered since he told me that. Maybe that lost bow was crafted by Helios for Apollo. I don't know also if I find the key then what?" I add

"We don't know, only person that knows is long dead. That is a Son of Helios. He saved us and gave his life to save us he's still in the land of dreams. His body that is or if he's still alive that is for Percy and Thomas to find out" Artemis said

"We want to know what happen to us and what will happen if you don't come out. That key is said to be here on Earth. We don't know what it is for but know this it is for the realm of dreams" Athena adds

"I want to be here when they told you, I love you, I love Hades son. I know you love him. Percy think family. Keep that in mind when your there" Poseidon said sighing

"I will, Lady Artemis I guess I will see you this winter" Percy adds

"What do you mean Percy" Annabeth said

"Something Thomas said to me years ago- You will met Artemis four times. Twice on Olympus. Once regarding my fate during a quest to find a cure and Once on a quest in a winter that year without the moon I never understood that. I have seen her three times so far just as Thomas said The first time I went to Olympus then after the event with Hades, and right now" I say

(Hmm So Thomas knows more then we thought he does but doing so why hasn't he helped Percy with the realm of dreams) Athena thought

"So he does know what happens, Athena, Poseidon I think we should let them go for there quest now. Also Percy Jackson be warned what is yet to come will make you down in sorrow I hope your up for the challenge" Artemis adds

I nod and I look at Athena and she looks at me "I don't know if its a good thing or not I will let this side Percy Jackson, but if you hurt her in any way I will make sure you feel my wrath" Athena said

I nod then look at my father "The Sea will guild you guys just remember that and you find the Sea of monsters in no time. Also Percy Athena is right you don't need her on your bad side I found out many years ago and you broke that curse for me. How ever Annabeth Chase the same applies for you" he said

We both nod and turn our heads as the three gods leave.

"Percy come on, you now don't have to worry about the realm of dreams you got information that can help you" Annabeth said

"Yes, I know but I don't know what to expect" I say looking at her

_**Jason and Thomas had made it to Texas and Jason sighed as they got to the cave.**_

"I don't know what's here but if it is the gate way to land of Dreams then all we need is to find to the key" Jason said looking at Thomas.

"Ok let's go" Thomas said.

Both boys walk through the cave and come to a door.

"This I wasn't expecting" Jason said

"Dead Or Alive, you must be. To open this Gate to a land where no mortal goes you can find your way but it will take a lot out of you, I have seen far and wide. A lot of blood shed Courage I went through a lot. No mortal or Demigod should have gone through what I went through" Thomas read.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jason adds

"Yes A door to Tartuas I don't even know this was here I thought only way in are the doors of Death. Earth Door Of Death is in Rome and the other is some where there but did Kratos make this?" Thomas said.

"Ok, do you want to take your chance, going in or should we leave it" Jason added

"Well, if we leave the door alone it will come in handy because of this _a__nd foes bear arms to the doors of death._ I don't know how far in there it goes I don't know if you can come back this way or a one way trip" Thomas added

"Yes I agree on that and Well do you want to find out, a lot is down there even her" Jason adds

"Why not, I got your back, and you got mine right" Thomas said.

"Yep. By the way what do you mean Kratos?" Jason adds looking at the door again.

"He is a god that was forgotten, and Olympus made his life hell. He is also called the god of war because of what he did years before. Also his family is said to be down there. If I can find his weapons then it could help me with in the land of dreams" Thomas added

"Right but no one has seen him in years he hates the gods, even worse I don't know if he likes Demigods what happens then, it will be one on two, we can't kill him, we can hurt him or make him yield then what" Jason said

"I don't know. There is a rumour he likes Helios and Cronos that could work in my favour I am his great nephew" Thomas adds starching his head looking at said door.

"If that's true, and he does give you the blades how the hell we going to get out of there, I know its connected to Rome and the underworld" Jason added

"That's all I know as well, down there is older then the titans and the gods it self" Thomas adds staring at Jason

"I don't like this but if it helps us let's do it" Jason said looking at Thomas.

"Fine" Thomas said

Both boys went to the door Thomas touched it and it opened. Jason sighed Thomas nods and both boys go through said door. It shuts be hind both of them.

"No turning back now eh" Jason said

"Right" Thomas adds. They see stairs and take them.

"Where else do you think this goes?" Jason said

"Maybe in to the underworld or Daedalus Labyrinth" Thomas adds shurging his shoulders.

**A while later **

"Man how many stairs has it been" Jason said

"220,306, and more I think. Also the air is getting thicker, about 500 steps ago I saw a triangle this leads in to Daedalus Labyrinth. I wounder where, as for underworld I think we are right below it as of now" Thomas adds

"Ya. Let's keep going. I just want get out of here I feel uneasy" Jason added.

**16000 more stairs.**

"Finally last three steps... Jay look" Thomas said as they got to the bottom.

"What... The hell"Jason added

"This feels like hell, its hard to breathe, what way is out, if we find him we can get some clues" Thomas said

**Deeper in Taraturs - South end**

"Wait isn't that a grave stone... Over there and this has to be the South end of Taratus because Rome is East end, so we would have to travel North to get out or take the doors of Death. The west end could be blocked I don't know" Jason adds

"Ya it is and we should see what it says" Thomas added

The boys head to the grave stone. How ever they didn't know they we being watched.

"So I was right Kratos, this grave is one of his sons but why all the way down here. Dad should know about this" Thomas said sighing

"Hey there's a flower, No way these have been gone for years" Jason adds

"Wa, these flowers, are from time of the dino's if that's true then fossils of Dinosaurs might be down this way" Thomas said.

"Yes, look up we should put one on the grave at least" Jason adds.

In the walls were fossils of dinosaurs.

"How is this possible, were the comet hit if my math is right shouldn't be here it should be near the water" Thomas said sighing.

"Tom, can't we just get out of here, we found that door it leads here and to Daedalus Labyrinth what else do we need. You need to focus about the land of dreams" Jason adds sighing while putting two huge flowers on said grave.

(Land of dreams. No the doors were closed during the titan war. Who are these two) A male thought staring at them

"You can come out, my eyes see clearly down here" Thomas added

"So you knew I was here but didn't say anything, you want to see if I was going to attack. I don't attack Demigods Great Grand grandson to Helios and Cronos. How Ever I don't know who your father is if you can be down here its either Hades or Thanatos The voice said

"Lord Kratos, it can't be" Jason said Thomas look at his friend and both bowed.

"Why not, as for you, hmm maybe Zeus I'm not sure" Kratos adds

"Well for one we thought you be in the underworld, two the grave of you son gave it away. Three he's a son of Zeus. Four I'm surprised you know about that and five my father is Hades" Thomas added

"Hmm I see, I thought I closed the door down this way, and I knew because Cronos and Helios are the only gods that ever respect me. Hades, Poseidon as well" Kratos said

"It was locked, but why when we both touched it it opened?" Jason added

"That I don't know" Kratos adds looking at both boys

"No, way, She did this or was it The bastard that this place is named after or was it a trap from Kronos?" Thomas added

"Why would...Hazel Levesque stop her, if he did then he's stirring as well Kronos hmm I see that's why I felt his power The titans they are awaking?" Kratos said

"So it does come true then Seven Half bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep with with a final breath And foes bear arms to the doors of death" Jason added

"Wait what you say, that can't be Roman and Greek working together but that means her plan will be put together does Zeus know of this?" Kratos said looking at Thomas and Jason

"Hera's plan, no its happening sooner then it was to be. If I wasn't born it would happen in four years when Percy Jackson is 16 and Jason is 15 but since I was born things have been set in Time that she can not stop, Cronos has told me that much and yes the titans are awaking" Thomas added

"I see. What are you two doing down here if I may ask" Kratos adds

"Not to be rude but we thought this door was to the realm of dreams not the bastard himself" Jason said sighing

"Realm of Dreams hmm, I see and it has to do with you and him here or someone else" Kratos added

"Me and Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, oh sorry, Thomas Jacobs, and this is Jason Grace" Thomas adds

"Kratos. Second God of war" he adds shaking their hands.

"No offence do you live down here" Jason said breathing heavy.

"I was down here tracking some Greek Fire ants and only there nest can be found down here I mainly live in Rome where my throne is with my family" Kratos added

"Hey wasn't that huge nest that we past and had to kill a dozen just to get near a beach that took us towards that statue of Lord Hades back there" Thomas said

"Yea it was" Jason said nodding.

"Thanks, I must go to get out of here, follow that path west. The other side of it is blocked don't ask. As for you Son of Hades you have my blessing. Take these ores, and chains once burn they will combine to look like my weapons but they will be your own Son of Zeus you are nothing like your father or your brothers. I also give my blessing to you

Also Lord Helios left your mother a gift, a Pessgi named Zippy, I've been looking after him since Helios went missing. Your mother also saved me years ago how ever she didn't know because no one told her she was a demigod, she found out the hard way when Hydra came after her ask her how she lived that" Kratos added

Jason nods grabs the items for Thomas and falls all most but Kratos catches him

"Zippy, Mom never said anything about my own Pessgi and I will Thank you, Also I will speak to father tell him of your son's grave down here, I ask him to get Thanatos to move it to the underworld if you want or have it move topside in Rome?" Thomas said

"If is possible, the grave yard in just out side of Venice Italy, that's where he died but you two know the story right" Kratos adds leaving the way they came

Both boys nod and head west Underworld same moment Hades felt the surge of power.

(Kratos?) Hades thought

**The boys go far west and get to a door...**

"How much further I don't know if I can last, with the nectar you gave me awhile back" Jason said as he held on to Thomas back.

"Right here, there's a door but where does it go it feels hot behind it though" Thomas adds.

"Just open it" Jason added. "Fine" Thomas does

The door they open put them in a volcano said door closes and disappears into the ground.

"Great a we are in a Volcano, but where though, also why did that door disappear unless its connect each time this volcano erupts" Jason said sighing catching his breath.

"I don't know, I'll make an iris call to Chiron and see where he can tell me I am, and I think your right" Thomas adds.

**CHB.**

Thomas sighs "Hello? Any one here"

"Thomas, Oh my god is that a volcano?" Thalia adds.

"Thalia thank the gods, Yes some how I tracked a titan, to Texas how ever I found a door that lead some where, I got out of there and said exit was in a volcano I don't know where, plus I don't know how much time before I'm fried alive, so if your not busy Get Mr D or Chiron" Thomas yelled.

Mr D. Heard most of this and came as soon as Thomas yelled "Thalia go help Chiron will you" he said. She nods and goes.

"Why do I smell burning flesh" he said.

"Crap - got to get higher ground Move J now or we be fried alive by lava for its burning my shoes and my toes right now" Thomas yelped in pain as he jumped higher ground and caught a ledge "Right" Jason adds.

"Sorry Mr D - As I was saying before you mention that, I ran in a Demigod out near where one titan is said to live, any way he told me about a door in Texas. We followed that and open said door... Well that door leads to Tartaus Sir deep in to that area South End to be exact, any way we ran into Kratos he told us how to get out how ever I didn't think he meant this. We found another door and it open because of shock waves of this volcano errputing. We went through it and now we are trying not to be roasted marshmallows at this point" Thomas adds

"Thomas jump, now or your arm is going to be burned, how the fuck are we going to get out of here alive we can't freeze the lava it won't work and I don't think he heard you" Jason adds.

"Fuck" Thomas shouts.

Mr D. Looks on as the two Demigods hang for there life how ever he couldn't here what Thomas said

The screen shatters

Mr D sighs "There goes a good Demigod" he adds walking to the big house.

**On Olympus**

Athena sighs "Hermes what are you looking at?"

He didn't answer her but yelled "Poseidon get you ass in here now, Thomas, Volcano" Hermes said breathing heavily

"What" Zeus and the other gods add.

They come to see Thomas and Jason trying to stay alive.

1...2...3

"Jay, right or you leg is going to be burned off. Man I didn't think this would be the exit" Thomas shouts

"Fuck" Jason added as his left leg gets hit by lava.

"I don't know how much more of this ... Wait Arc of Time slow down" Thomas yelled

The lava slowed down but not fast enough

"Wa?" Jason adds

"PERCY" Thomas yelled

**Where Percy and the others where.**

"Hey did you here that it sounded like Thomas" Annabeth said looking around.

"Yes it did, but where it come from" Clarisse adds

"I don't know, but I feel like he's in pain, he's body is hot. More hotter then Hades right now" I add

"Hotter then Hades?" Clarisse adds

"Yes, only one thing, I hope I'm wrong, A volcano, and the nearest Volcano is South west by North east I think" Annabeth said

"Demigod Extra crispy, you got to being joking, even Hades wouldn't let his own son die would he?" Clarisse adds

"No, he loves Thomas, to much. Nico Bianca, and Hazel as well" I added

Clarisse sighs " Also Annabeth what do you mean" Clarisse said

"No, Oh shit I know where he is. Her place centre of the earth, the volcano is where he was cut to pieces by my father, Hades and Zeus but that means she is staring as well?" I say

"Who" Clarisse adds

"Terra is her Roman name I'm not saying her Greek name just in case" I say

Annabeth shudders "Percy if that is true he's only his own we can't help him. If we try she might hurt us and if she is the gods would know and if that is true we are in big trouble" Annabeth added

**Back On Olympus**

(Terra, hmm I see, but if that's true we will be in danger) Hera thought

"Can't we help them" Artemis said.

"I don't even know where they are" Hermes adds

Athena thinks (That door in Texas where did it lead them and why are they fighting for the lives inside a Volcano)

Hestia sighs "I can feel them barely for some reason they are near the bottom of the Earth near her domain" Hestia adds

"Wait what" the others add looking at her

"If that's true, we can only watch if they are near her domain then that means the centre of the Earth. Does that meaning she's string as well?" Athena said.

"Where is that?" Apollo adds.

"No she was put to sleep by Hazel, Hades Roman/Greek. Daughter years ago if she did we would know" Poseidon said to Athena

"Just asking, and your right" Athena said back

Zeus sighs "I don't even know, the earth moves like we do and such so do the plates each time" Zeus adds

"Can't we send Hermes and see if he can get them out of there" Hera added

"No, that's to hot for me, they are going to need each other on this" Hermes adds.

**In the underworld **

**"**Why do I smell Demigods extra crispy?" Hades said to the furrys. "We don't know sir" one furry added.

"It smells like your son, and a son of Zeus" Atleo said. "What, where are they" Hades said.

"Near her domain. Lord Hades" Kratos said.

"Wait that door in Texes that leads down here and to Tartatus as well?" Hades adds

"Yes my Lord, some how it open when your son touched it along with Zeus boy" Kratos said.

"Hmm I see. Thomas hope you make it out alive. She is not using you as a pawn and his son" Hades adds.

"Yes Lord. Jason Grace. For some reason he said Zeus Roman name If I remember you guys are one in the same are you not" Kratos adds

"Yes. Jason... So that's Lady Hara's plan but when, where, why, how?" Hades said thinking

1...2...3

"Jay...hang on... I" Thomas passes out.

"Thomas Fuck, not good" Jason adds jumping to the ledge where Thomas was at, took some Nectar squares from his bag and chew one. Gave one to Thomas as well

**Thomas mind**

"So you need help, I could help you" A voice adds.

"Lady Geha?" Thomas said

"So you know my name Son of Hades, hm your friend Son of Zeus if I'm not mistaken, is tring hard to save you but with in 68 hours both of you are dead" Geha said.

"If you help us, what will I need to do in return. I know your in slumber, and the Titans are waking because of your Son Kronos where in the world are we as well Does it have to do with Realm of Dreams or can we live with in 68 hours" Thomas adds.

"I know. I felt that Demigod take his coffin of out of Tartarus and what is to come is coming to pass. Japan Mount Foji or some where in South America If I recall

You both can but its 1600 feat that you two would have to climb. Realm of dreams I haven't heard that in years yes I made it but it to trap the gods, they found a way out of it you won't even last a week there, I'm surprised you lasted a week with in my husbands domain. The Key you seek is also in this Volcano. I could care less if you die or not. As for what I want you know Son of Hades" Geha said.

"No, way, I rather die then to bring you back" Thomas adds

"Fine Suit your self, Once I fully awake though, your on my shit list" Geha added.

Thomas groans "Oh thank Hades, your fine" Jason said.

"Ya but we are not, Geha she spoke to me, we have 1600 feat to climb also we are in Mount Foji or some where in south America she said" Thomas adds

"Wait, you mean her as in Tartaus wife and why did she tell you that, great we only done about 150" Jason said

"I don't know, she want me to break her chains that bind her, I told her go to hell, so I'm on her shit list, look for a Key. She told me the Key to Realm of dreams is here some where. I found out why she made it as well it was to trap the gods" Thomas added

On Olympus. The gods gasp as what they find out while they still watch Thomas and Jason fight for there lives.

"That Son of a bitch" Zeus yelled.

"No you mean whore" Athena said

"What ever she's still a bastard, cunt you name it" Ares adds

1-2-3

"Jason. If I make out of here, thank you" Thomas said.

"Same" Jason adds

"Gramps, if you can hear me please help or any one for that matter" Thomas said.

**Unknown place in Re****a****lm of dreams**

A body of a figure looked pale and was in chains, tied down. The chains were holding said person

Said person was in a bright yellow toga with Red shades hanging on it as well. The toga it self was dirty looked like the person has been chained for years.

"Thomas.. Help him Zippy I don't know what year it is or how much time I have left" A weak voice said.

1...2...3

A bright light like the sun shine in to the volcano and A Pessgi came from the sky.

(Did some one call?") The Pessgi adds

"Who?" Thomas said "No way, that's". Jason adds still holding to a ledge

(Two Demigods, huh why do you smell like master) it said

"Master?" Jason said

(Yes Lord Helios and Lord Apollo. I'm Zippy off spring to Helios Pessigi) it said.

Helios is my grandfather, a little help, my mother is..." Thomas was cut off

(Sunny Jacobs?) "Yes how you know" Thomas added

(I was to be hers if she came to camp she was never claimed why do you smell like Lord Hades though?) Zippy said

"I'm his son... Please get us out of here" Thomas said

(Hades was nice to me, fed me bad souls, I don't know if he was banned for that but I would love a soul again. Well food would be nice, a deer or some sugar cubes) Zippy said

"Ok. Deal please... Help" Jason adds

Zippy does so and helps the two boys and grabs them.

"There the key can you hang a left so Thomas can grab that among other things" Jason said

(You got it. Sparky) Zippy adds

"Why Sparky its Jason, So where are we" Jason said as Zippy got them out of the Volcano.

"You got to be fucking kidding me middle of nowhere" Thomas said

Zippy sighs (Well what you expect, her domain had to be some where, middle of the ocean Centre of the Earth oh I see your point, Ya middle of no where but not easy to spot only Crooked one would know where this is. It is where they became gods and Sparky because he's son of Zeus is he not?) Zippy adds

"Wait where my father, his father and Poseidon cut ...him to bits how was he put in that coffin then Yes he is son of Zeus" Thomas said

(I don't know, I was a young one at the time, I heard the older ones talking and that was the first thing came to mind. The coffin was said to be where I found you guys though) Zippy adds

**On** **Olympus **

"Not to say anything but isn't that Zippy?" Apollo said

"Yes only responds to Helios but why would he respond to them?" Athena adds

"Helios is alive that's why" A voice said

"Sunny what are you doing here?" Athena added

"I heard something, Helios, pleading Zippy to help Thomas. I know it sounds crazy" Sunny said

Apollo looks at her "So your not the only one who felt it. I did as well" Apollo adds

Zeus looks at the two "If that is true where is he" Zeus said

"I don't know, but that power surge, a few seconds before Zippy showed to save them was him also I felt Kratos no offence Uncle Ares I still think you god of war" Sunny added looking at the war god

"A true believer that I should be called god of war. Thank you my dear. I did feel him but why hasn't he been in contact with us. He is a god as well or is he Demigod" Ares adds

"Ares is right, why did I feel him. It was just before Zeus son and Thomas came out of that Volcano" Athena said.

"That I can't explain" Zeus adds

1-2-3

Zippy huffs (So after this where I am I going) Zippy adds

"With me, my mother would like to see you, I bet" Thomas added

(Lady Jacobs, that would be nice. I need a bath and haven't been fed in years since Lord Helios went missing) Zippy said

"If that's true how are you, healthy then?" Jason adds.

"The Souls. I get it but how the hell did they keep you in good shape and like this" Thomas said

Zippy looks at Thomas (Yes, Lord Kratos, he's been looking after me since Master went missing and Hades or some one from Underworld has been sending souls topside for me I don't know who) Zippy adds

**Flash back - just before Kratos leaves **

_Also Lord Helios left your mother a gift, a Pessgi named Zippy, I've been looking after him since Helios went missing. Your mother also saved me years ago how ever she didn't know because no one told her she was a demigod, she found out the hard way when Hydra came after her ask her how she lived that_

_**End of Flash back**_

_"_What do Kratos mean by that?" Jason said

"Wait she has a Hydra head at home is in a glass case frozen, I never asked what happen but I knew she was hiding something" Thomas said.

(Yes. That Hydra is the reason, Lord Hades and Lord Poseidon have a deal but Lord Helios also made him self part of said deal I don't know what is meant to be yours) Zippy adds

"The Dragons of the Dead, and you Zippy. No wonder they listen to me. Also Zippy you said since Helios been missing right. That deal between my father and Poseidon was 13 or 14 years ago" Thomas added

(No, Boss, the other deal...the one can't be talked about, and me but I was to be your moms why give me to you?) Zippy said

"Oh that deal. I see but how does mom fit in that's what I don't understand and maybe as a gift to mom for a birthday something but before Helios could he went missing" Thomas adds.

(Now it makes sense, her coming to me. - telling me - stay out slight until time is right) Zippy adds as they land.

"Oracle. I see Thanks Zip you can go to my house in Hawaii just follow my sent and Where are we?" Thomas said

(Right boss. See you sparky and you two just outside Las Vegas, sorry I have no energy left or I would taken you guys to Camp Juniper) Zippy adds

"Thanks and no its good Zips" Thomas added

"Great Vegas what can we do here" Jason said sighing

"See the strip or see a show, there's a titan this way as well we can check it if you want or just heal that volcano took a lot out of me I need to rest" Thomas said

"Right" Jason adds

"We can get a message to both camps" I say

"Tell them what we were fried live extra crispy and Geha talked to you?" Jason said kissing me

Thomas kiss him more "More to the point" He added Jason breaks the kiss "Wa do yo mean?" He adds looking at Thomas "Let's just get a hotel and sleep a few days" Thomas said Jason nods and they do so

1-2-3

**CHB**

"So what do we do" Thalia said looking at Chiron.

"I don't know until we know for sure what happen" Chiron adds.

Hermes sighed as he flew to Camp half blood.

"Lord Hermes what you doing here?" Thalia said.

"Thomas and another Demigod are alive, no thanks to D here, any way not the point, I have news, They found the Key to realm of dreams. Also She made it to trap us gods years ago" Hermes said

"Wait you mean, Tartauas wife?" Travis adds looking at his dad.

"Yes, she is behind what is going on with Thomas and Percy. How ever we don't know where, why, when or how" Hermes added

"So if she's behind that, she must want Percy or Thomas to unchain her form there to wake her and cause another war but with her son, titans siring, we have a hand full on our hands if that came to pass" A Athena male said

The Oracles voice now was heard -

_"Eight Halfbloods will take the stand to unite when time comes. One half blood will make a choice that will help the other Seven save the day. She of mother Earth will not rise at this time_

_The Bane of the Sun will rise again and what lost is found"_ The oracle adds.

"So it is true" Hermes said

"What is Lord Hermes" A male Athena camper said

"Regards to something Thomas mother told the gods long ago" Hermes said sighing

"So that brings us back to our question what do we do then" Thalia said sighing.

"Wait and see" Hermes adds before leaving the group.

All of them sigh and nod at what the god had said.

1-2-3

As that was happen the others were fighting Luke and getting the fleece. They got caught up in the Sea of Monsters.

**(An: Below are parts from end of Page 153-164. Some are word for word from the book but with my input)**

Clarisse told us to rest and not worry about Thomas that he would be ok I hope he would because his father has been great to me and I'm still in love with him as well (Thomas Hope Your ok, I'm sorry we couldn't help you) I thought to him and fall asleep.

I was woke to Alarm bells ringing throughout the ship. The Dead Captain's voice rang out "All hands of Deck! Find Lady Clarisse where is that girl" His Ghostly face now appeared above me - "Get Up Yankee Your friends are already above We are approaching the entrance" he said

"Sea of Monsters right?" I add with a yawn He gave me a skeletal smile and nodded

I stuffed what few belongings that had survived the Hydra into a sailor's canvas knapsack and hung it over my shoulder I had a suspicion that one way or another I would not be spending another night aboard the CSS Birmingham.

I was on my way up stairs when something made me freeze a presence nearby something familiar and unpleasant for no particular reason I felt like the time I fought Ares on Olympus and I felt like picking a fight I wanted to punch a dead confederate The last time I felt like that kind of anger.

Instead of going up I crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and Peered down into the boiler deck

There was Clarisse standing right below me talking to an image that shimmered in the steam from the boilers. - It was Ares. My fists clenched it was my least favourite Olympian.

"Dad is it true about Thomas?" Clarisse said

"Yes I feel sorry for him, and what of Percy has he tried to take this away from you?"

"No Dad is Thomas ok?" she said

"That we don't know wait - what Helios saved them your sure Athena - what Clarisse Yes I making sure Hydra what and she save Percy and Annabeth Fine I will not kill the brat just yet but he has earned my respect and you can tell Poseidon that" Ares said

I laugh as I hear this but continue to listen

"What are you going to do? Ares said "Well I'm not sure, head there then find out" Clarisse adds "I don't want excuses girl" He growled "Yes father" she mumbled "You don't want to see me mad do you, ask Percy. He's seen me mad as hell" Ares yelled

"No father" she said "I should have let one of your brothers take this" he added "We ...I will succeed" Clarisse said with her voice trembling "You better, you asked for this quest girl and I know what the oracle said I don't care. Percy Jackson will not have this quest" he said

"But" Clarisse added "No buts - Do we understand each other" Ares yelled Clarisse nodded

The alarm bells rang again I heard voices coming toward me The dead officers yelling orders to ready the cannons I crept back from the ventilation grate and make my way upstairs to Annabeth and Tyson on the spar deck


End file.
